


i raise the dough

by CompostWitch



Category: A Wizard's Guide to Defensive Baking - T. Kingfisher
Genre: Bredlik, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompostWitch/pseuds/CompostWitch
Summary: Bredlik poems for my two favorite sourdough starters in the world.
Relationships: Bob/Chungus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Four Bredliks for Bob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/gifts), [Wendles1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendles1967/gifts).



my name is bob  
my foami hed  
helps tabitha  
maek famous bred 

then mona made  
me live and gro  
so eagerli  
i raise the dough 

~~~ 

my name is bob  
wen sno is deep  
my famili  
cannot me keep 

am hungry, so  
becom like cats:  
my bukkit move,  
dissolv the rats 

~~~ 

som evil guy  
is doin stabs  
and wizards flee  
his power grabs 

let mona run  
as fast she can;  
to save her i  
lik spring grene man 

~~~ 

the carex come  
to sak our town  
make mona sad  
so I feel down 

put me in jars  
at them to throw  
so acidly  
i lik the foe


	2. And Two Bredliks for Chungus

i am a yeastie  
Chungus blob  
the chatte is shipping  
me with Bob

when flour and waters  
freely flo  
my foamie daughters  
raise the dough

~~~

my name is chungus  
tru to tel  
costumer wendy  
dress me wel

as chrismas spirit,  
lonely pete,  
or ocean's mushrum:  
cosplay's swete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had fun with the line lengths on these two. :)
> 
> [Introduction to Chungus](https://escapeartists.net/chungus/), if you're not familiar with him.
> 
> "Costumer Wendy" is, of course, Wendles1967. ETA: The mushroom hat was made by theoceaninmotion! <3


End file.
